


Wasted Moments

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted mom Tsunade, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat-owner Tenzo, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Face Punching, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hatake Kakashi Has Feelings, Kakayamaweek2020, M/M, Mostly confident Tenzou, Obito is a dick, Pining, Protective Tsunade, Sakumo is a good dad, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Study Buddies, Studying, Tenzo just wants to study, Tenzou has it bad, Tsunade is a Good Mom, Yamato|Tenzou-centric, bad break up, day 1: modern au, nerds, referenced cheating, shy kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Tenzo studies hard for college, and doesn't have much time for friends. So why is it that his drunk neighbor keeps breaking into his apartment to sleep on his couch?Written for Kakayama week 2020! Day 1: modern au!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 93
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I only have the first chapter prepared for the actual event, but will start updating with more after the event week is up!

Tenzo sighed, washing the last of his dishes that he had used for dinner. He was in college, it was Friday night… and he was here studying for his advanced calculus class.

His nights were boring, not that he really had anything better to do. He hadn't spent a lot of time "making friends". Tenzo wouldn't consider himself  _ anti-social _ . He just… didn't have a lot to offer as a friend. Most of his time was spent studying, and the rest of that time was spent on the phone, convincing his adoptive mother that  _ yes… he was studying hard.  _

Tsunade Senju had been his mother for a very long time, and she had been kind enough to pay for his schooling. He was determined not to disappoint someone who had cared for him when no one else would. 

Tenzo looked at the clock. It was past midnight… he really needed to call it a day. Satisfied that his cleanup was done, he closed his laptop and headed to bed. 

~

Tenzo woke to a loud crashing noise, and his cat clawing her way off of his back in her panic. His senses were on high alert, and he jumped out of bed immediately. He didn't live in the dorms. As soon as he had mentioned it, his mother had thrown the biggest fit he'd ever seen. 

He had his own apartment. There was no reason for the loud crashing noise from earlier, or the subsequent smaller noises after. Tenzo picked up the bat he had next to his door, gripping the handle tightly before making his way into the front room. 

At first glance, nothing was wrong. Tenzo flicked on the main switch as he passed it, bathing the room in bright light. 

"Aw, what the hell!" Someone hissed from his couch. 

Tenzo felt himself startle at the unwelcome sound, watching as a disheveled man raised himself to a sitting position. The man was clearly drunk, his silver hair in a nest on his head and a fabric mask covering the lower half of his face. Tenzo vaguely remembered him as the man that lived across the hall. 

The guy stared at him in confusion, his gray eyes struggling to focus. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

Tenzo gawked. "This is  _ my  _ apartment!" He yelled. "And… the door was locked. How did you even  _ get in here? _ " 

The stranger tilted his head, looking around the room for clues as to whether this was his apartment or not. Once his gaze made it back to Tenzo, he held up his keychain. "I used my key." 

Tenzo glared at the keys. There was  _ no way.  _ In either case, the man didn't seem too upset about the whole situation, and also seemed too drunk to be a real threat. Tenzo set the bat down, and walked over to the couch. "Let me see." He replied, holding his hands out for the keys. 

The stranger's apartment key was easy to identify, because it looked exactly the same as Tenzo's did. He moved to his front door, opening it and testing the other man's key.  _ It worked.  _

Tenzo groaned. "I'll need to call the landlord I guess." He handed them back. "You need to go home." 

The silver-haired man just nodded, scooting back down and getting comfortable on the couch. 

Tenzo gaped at him, before grabbing his arm and pulling him from the couch. "Not  _ here.  _ In your  _ own  _ apartment." 

He almost laughed at the pathetic puppy dog eyes the man attempted. They almost matched the ones on his little pug keychain. He walked the stranger across the hall, taking his keys back to unlock the door for him.

It was another ten minutes before Tenzo managed to get back into bed, shaking his head in amusement as he felt his cat settle on his back once again. Yukimi purred, content in her favorite spot between Tenzo's shoulders as he drifted off to sleep. 

~

Tenzo didn't know the other guy's name, but the directory at the front desk listed him as "Hatake".  _ Not that Tenzo even cared, of course.  _ He hadn't even really seen the guy around, and had actually only seen him once or twice before that night. It had already been a week, and he hadn't caught a glimpse of the guy. 

Here it was. Another Friday night. Once again Tenzo spent the night studying. He had refrained from telling his mother about the break-in. It was harmless, after all, and there was no sense worrying her over nothing. He was still chuckling about it, even a week later, as he went to bed at nearly 1am. 

~

It was barely 2 when Tenzo was woken up once again to crashing from his living room. He groaned, knowing that the  _ last time,  _ the crashing had been all of his books and his laptop falling from the coffee table. He jumped up, Yukimi already long-gone… probably under the bed by now. 

Just in case, Tenzo grabbed his bat, hitting the switch again as he walked into the room. Sure enough, the silver-haired man had collapsed on his couch. Tenzo set the bat down, grumbling about his loss of sleep as he rounded the couch. The man simply blinked at him, as Tenzo crossed his arms in a huff. "You're in the wrong apartment again, Hatake." 

The stranger visibly grimaced at the use of his name. "No. Kakashi. Kakashi is my name." 

"Okay." Tenzo said, trying to fight a smile. "Kakashi… you're in the wrong apartment." 

The man blinked again, watching Tenzo like he had grown a third arm. He kind of looked…  _ cute.  _ Tenzo shook his head. He didn't have time for any of this. 

Kakashi groaned and rolled, laying on his stomach and preparing for sleep. Tenzo just watched in shock.  _ He was really just going to sleep?  _

Kakashi appeared to already be asleep by the time Tenzo was done processing the whole situation. Before he could move forward to wake him again, Yukimi jumped up onto the man's back. He didn't even budge. 

Tenzo sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He  _ really  _ didn't want to deal with this. 

_ It can probably wait until the morning. _ Tenzo thought, turning around and heading back to bed. 

~

Tenzo woke up when Yukimi jumped onto him again. Light was filtering in through his window, but it was still only 5am. His alarm would go off in half an hour. 

It wasn't until after he resettled that he remembered the stranger on his couch. He spun quickly, hissing as claws dug into his back and apologizing to his poor cat. "Sorry, Yukimi. I know you just got comfy again." He whispered, petting her before jumping up. It was bright enough that he didn't need the lights, and he was surprised to find his couch empty. After a quick survey of his apartment, Kakashi didn't appear to be anywhere else either. 

Tenzo yawned, deciding that maybe all of this excitement had earned him an extra hour free from studying, and went back to bed. 

~

Once again, it was Friday. Tenzo hesitated before going to bed, moving his laptop and books away from the coffee table and into the kitchen. He hoped that after waking up in Tenzo's apartment, Kakashi would have realized his mistake, and wouldn't show up. 

However, Tenzo was tired of picking up his things from the floor, and didn't want to take the chance. 

There was no crashing this time, but Tenzo had been waiting for it. The door shut in the front room, and Tenzo dislodged his cat once again. 

_ Yukimi's scratches would never heal at this rate.  _

Kakashi was already settled into the couch, mumbling something to himself that Tenzo couldn't quite hear. 

"Kakashi?" Tenzo asked hesitantly. The man looked at him with what Tenzo could only assume was a smile on his face. He was still wearing that annoying mask. "Why… why do you wear that mask?"

Kakashi was  _ definitely  _ smiling now. It was a huge dopey grin that made his eyes crinkle. Tenzo's traitorous mouth smiled back immediately. "Oh, I don't let people see my face." Kakashi answered, before laying down and going to bed. 

Tenzo huffed. It didn't really answer his question… but at least the guy was willing to talk to him. Tenzo retrieved an extra blanket from his closet, covering his drunk neighbor so he wouldn't freeze. It was almost amusing. Tenzo could at least admit that he was looking forward to the man's drunk ramblings. It was almost like having a friend… probably the only one he had time for at the moment. 

Tenzo went to bed after his cat betrayed him once again to lay on Kakashi instead. 

As he predicted, Kakashi was gone when he woke up. This time, the blanket was folded neatly on the couch. 

~

Life went on like that for the next month. Tenzo would leave a blanket by the couch each Friday, and cover Kakashi with it once he passed out. He had learned a few new things about him each time. Kakashi liked eggplants, for instance. He was also a dog person, and often patted Yukimi on her tiny head, mumbling things like "good boy". 

Tenzo also managed to tell Kakashi his name, though the man had yet to use it. Honestly, he wasn't even sure if he remembered anything from his nights in Tenzo's apartment. 

He liked Kakashi. Aside from apparently getting wasted every single Friday, he seemed like a normal guy. 

It seemed excessive… though when he truly thought about it, this only happened on Fridays when there weren't classes the next day. Tenzo had learned that Kakashi was studying business. Apparently, he wanted to become a publisher. 

Tenzo was enjoying his time with his new friend, and found himself looking forward to Fridays. This time, he had food ready. He had never made Kakashi food, but he figured little bits of chicken would be easy for a drunk person to eat. 

Tenzo was determined, and managed to still be awake by the time Kakashi clumsily unlocked his door. 

"Hey, Tenzo." The man slurred, kicking his shoes off and dropping onto the couch. Hearing his name made his heart beat a bit faster, which was ridiculous in itself. This was just some drunk neighbor, not someone that he actually knew. 

Still, Tenzo couldn't stop the smile on his face when he presented the man with some food and water. 

Apparently, feeding Kakashi meant that he would sober up  _ just enough  _ to become inconsolably sad. Watching the man try to breathe through a tear-soaked mask was difficult. Even worse, was trying to discern what the man was saying. 

All he managed to gather was that this "wasn't Tenzo's apartment", and that this was "Bito's room". Tenzo assumed that Kakashi's friend had lived here before, and maybe that was why he knew that his key would work. He still didn't understand the sobbing, and he hadn't even gotten to see what was under the mask.

After a weird moment where Tenzo debated hugging his neighbor, Kakashi's face dried up and he simply went to bed. It was surreal. 

~

After the chicken incident, Tenzo still tried to supply Kakashi with food. Pizza was much more successful. Kakashi somehow ate without exposing his face, and even managed to chat with Tenzo a bit. 

It had been a few weeks of having pizza and chilling with Kakashi on the couch. They had been watching a cop drama on tv when his neighbor finally fell asleep. 

Tenzo stood slowly, stretching his back as he looked towards the clock. 3 am. 

The brunet was heading for bed when he heard the knocking. It wasn't on his own door… but it was strange. 

Tenzo peered through the peephole on his door, and saw that someone was pounding away on Kakashi's door. 

It didn't take much thought for him to decide to check it out. Tenzo opened the door, leaning out into the hall to see a large man in green spandex. 

_ Maybe Tenzo was more tired than he realized. There was  _ **_no way_ ** _ anyone would wear that.  _

"Can I help you?" Tenzo spoke softly, watching as the stranger turned with wide eyes.

"Oh! I am so sorry, friend. I am looking for my good friend, Kakashi. He doesn't seem to be home." The man answered, speaking far louder than he should be. 

"Well, it's three in the morning. You should keep your voice down." Tenzo mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Besides… he isn't in there. He's over here on my couch." 

The guy's eyebrows raised. "He is? How strange! I wasn't aware that Kakashi had made friends with any of his neighbors. My name is Gai." 

Gai stepped forward, reaching out to shake Tenzo's hand. Tenzo accepted the gesture and introduced himself, but couldn't help but wonder what the hell he had gotten into. "Well, to be fair… I'm not sure that  _ Kakashi  _ even knows that he comes over. He only shows up on Fridays when he's drunk."

Gai's eyebrows furrowed, and he strolled right past Tenzo into his apartment. Tenzo sighed, rubbing his hand over his face before moving inside as well. 

Gai was standing across from the couch, taking in the sight of the pizza box, the blanket, the glass of water, and Yukimi perched on Kakashi's back. The tall man looked at Tenzo curiously after that. "You… take care of him?"

Tenzo flushed red immediately. He wasn't sure what Gai was getting at, but hoped he wasn't being too obvious with his crush on the man. "My mother taught me to be a good host. If he's going to show up regardless of if I open the door, I might as well help him get comfortable." 

Gai looked down at Kakashi's pug keychain, tossed casually on the coffee table. "He doesn't knock?"

Tenzo shook his head. "He doesn't even call this  _ my  _ apartment. He says it's  _ Bito's  _ apartment." He replied, wrinkling his nose a bit. He still hadn't gotten much information out of Kakashi about his friend, and it was becoming increasingly frustrating. 

Gai was quiet, his face looking a bit more solemn than before. "Ah. I see. That's… not my story to tell, I suppose. But… our friend, Obito…"

Tenzo didn't need to Gai to finish that sentence. He had gathered that the story wasn't pleasant just from Kakashi's reaction when he had asked about it. He held up a hand, and the man stopped. "It's alright, Gai. You don't need to tell me any of that." 

Gai huffed a laugh. "You sure are a nice guy, Tenzo. I'm happy to leave Kakashi in your care." Tenzo was fairly shocked that Kakashi was managing to sleep through his friend's booming voice. The silver-haired man was happily sleeping away, curled up on his side with Yukimi sleeping on his ribs. 

"Uh… thanks." Tenzo mumbled, blushing again and rubbing behind his neck awkwardly. "It's really not a big deal." 

Eventually, Gai left, and Tenzo was able to take a breath. He stood by his door, dropping his forehead against the wood. Gai was a nice guy… but he was a bit much to endure for over an hour. It was just past 4 a.m. now. Tenzo was seriously glad he didn't have class in the morning. 

The brunet sighed one more time, before turning back to the rest of his apartment. His eyes drifted to the couch, only to spot a lazy gray eye watching him. 

He flushed red immediately, moving closer to the couch. "Uh… your friend was here looking for you. You just missed him." 

"I didn't miss him." Kakashi spoke softly, his voice shockingly clear. "I just didn't feel like talking about it." 

"Oh. Well, I don't really know what's going on, but you are welcome to stay still." Tenzo replied with a smile. This wasn't something he had encountered before. Kakashi sounded…  _ sober.  _

"I just meant he'd want to talk to me about  _ you _ ." Kakashi mumbled, glancing at Yukimi before moving to sit up. She jumped down, trotting over to rub on Tenzo's legs. He huffed a laugh, reaching down to pick her up.  _ "Now  _ you want me, since  _ Kakashi  _ is awake." 

He heard the quiet chuckle from the couch, and was honestly a bit surprised the man wasn't sprinting out the door. Kakashi was always so quick to leave in the mornings that Tenzo just assumed he was embarrassed. He walked over to the couch and sat on the newly available cushion, Yukimi purring calmly in his hands. 

"Why didn't you just beat me to death with your baseball bat?" Kakashi asked, looking at the brunet with his head tilted. 

Tenzo hummed, eyes narrowing as Yukimi walked from his lap over to Kakashi's. "You didn't seem like you were trying to steal my stuff… or hurt me. It wasn't necessary." He replied with a shrug. 

"So you just let me sleep on your couch? Feed me pizza?" Kakashi asked lightly, eyes drifting down to the blanket across his lap. "Leave blankets out for me?" 

The man was smiling under his mask, clearly attempting to fluster Tenzo… and it was working. He was fairly certain all of his blood was currently in his face. "Ah… well… I just-"

Tenzo was cut off by Kakashi's laugh. "I'm just kidding, Tenzo." 

_ Ah. Kakashi's  _ **_sober_ ** _ voice saying his name made the blood rush… elsewhere.  _

"My friends drag me out every weekend because they think I need to  _ socialize  _ more. Maybe if I tell them I have somewhere  _ else  _ to go, I can just skip the drinking and walk my ass over here." Kakashi mused, watching Tenzo carefully to gauge his reaction. 

Tenzo smiled brightly, unable to stop the happiness from surging across his face. "I wouldn't mind the company."

Kakashi's smile was still visible beneath the mask, and it made Tenzo's heart flutter dangerously. "Good. I'll see you on Friday, then." He spoke, removing Yukimi from his lap to stand. 

Tenzo took the blanket before Kakashi could, folding it himself. "You're leaving?"

The silver-haired man nodded. "I have a lot of studying to make up for, since my friends find it amusing to drag me away from my apartment." 

Tenzo couldn't help but think about the fact that Kakashi studied just as hard as he did. "Yeah… I should probably get to work as well." He mumbled, remembering the large amount of classes he was bogged down with. 

"You've haven't slept a wink, Tenzo. Get some sleep first." Kakashi replied with a smile, patting his shoulder as he stood. 

Tenzo was a bit sad to see him go, but knew Kakashi was right. He needed to get some sleep. Tenzo went to bed dreaming of silver hair and steel-gray eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

The week couldn't have gone by much slower for Tenzo. He couldn't stop thinking about his attractive neighbor. Was this a date? Should he cook something? 

Tenzo could hardly focus on his studies, finding himself pacing his apartment, Yukimi trailing after him. 

When Friday finally rolled around, Tenzo settled on pizza again. It was the easiest solution, so he had a pizza delivered. 

Almost as soon as the delivery man had left and the door was shut, there was another knock on the door. Tenzo hadn't even made it back to the couch, so he answered it quickly. 

"K-Kakashi?" Tenzo stammered, confused by the man actually  _ knocking.  _ Though he supposed it  _ would  _ be weird if he just walked in while sober. He recovered quickly, smiling at his guest. "Come on in. I've got pizza for us." 

Kakashi smiled, walking in much more gracefully than Tenzo had ever seen him move. "Good. I was curious what it would taste like when I wasn't drunk." The taller man said with a laugh. 

Talking with Kakashi was easy. Now that the man wasn't half passed out, conversation flowed. They talked about pets, classes, movies, and food. It felt…  _ natural,  _ like they had been friends for a long time. 

Tenzo couldn't help but wonder if Kakashi thought of him as a friend at all, and would have asked if someone hadn't started knocking on the door. 

"Huh. The only person that ever comes over here is  _ you _ ." Tenzo commented, standing quickly to answer the door. 

On the other side waited three people, all of which Tenzo had never seen before. There was a tall man with a beard, a shorter man with a beanie and a toothpick in his mouth, and a woman with dark hair and bright eyes. 

"Uh… can I help you?" Tenzo asked slowly, confused beyond all belief. It was then that Kakashi's friend Gai came into view, towering over the group from the back. "Tenzo! My dear friend! The other members of our group didn't believe me when I told them that Kakashi had made a youthful connection with another."

Tenzo cringed at the phrasing.  _ Who  _ **_actually_ ** _ talked like that?  _ "Okay… would you like to come inside for a moment?" He wasn't too fond of the idea, but it didn't seem like they were just going to leave. The group didn't answer, they just crowded past him like he wasn't some stranger. Tenzo heard Kakashi groan instantly at the intrusion, and fought to hide a snicker. 

"Guys… what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, sounding extremely put-upon. He didn't seem the type to enjoy being in large groups, and Tenzo could relate. 

None of the people introduced themselves to Tenzo, and it didn't really seem like they were going to. His apartment door opened behind him, startling Tenzo as yet another person barged into his space.  _ This one didn't even knock.  _

"Hey! You guys left me behind!" A short woman with purple hair shouted in his ear. Tenzo winced away from the noise, wrinkling his nose at the woman's rudeness. 

"Anko, you're supposed to knock." The other woman answered immediately. 

The woman, Anko apparently, turned towards him and smiled. "You don't mind… do ya?" 

Tenzo sputtered, trying to find an appropriate answer. 

"Oh! You are  _ cute.  _ Are you single?" Anko asked, stepping closer. Tenzo backed away quickly, putting his hands up as his face erupted in a blush. 

"Anko." Kakashi practically growled. "Don't be rude. Everyone, this is Tenzo. As you can see, he is  _ real _ , and you are all being very inconsiderate." 

"Ah. Where are our manners?" The shorter man spoke softly. "My name is Genma." He introduced himself, moving closer to offer a hand to shake. When he was done, the other man walked up. "I'm Asuma, and this is my girl, Kurenai." 

Tenzo shook both of their hands, still flustered and confused. He hated having so much attention on himself, and was quickly trying to decide if being friends with Kakashi was worth all of this hassle. 

One look over at the silver-haired man, who was smiling and watching Tenzo interact with his friends, was enough to convince him that  _ yes, it was worth it.  _

"I'm Anko. You still didn't answer my question." The short woman spoke. She was almost as loud as Gai, who ironically hadn't said much since he entered Tenzo's apartment. 

The brunet swallowed down his nervousness. "Uh… sorry. You aren't my type." He finally managed. 

"Not your type?" Anko practically shouted, one eyebrow raised in question. "What, are you  _ gay  _ or something?" 

"Anko!" Kakashi and Gai both shouted at once. Tenzo raised a placating hand towards them, choosing to just get this out of the way now. If Kakashi didn't want to be friends anymore after this, he would understand. "Yes, I am." He answered confidently. 

Asuma and Genma looked surprised, but the most important reaction that Tenzo chose to look for was Kakashi's. One silver eyebrow was slightly raised, and the gray eyes were watching him curiously. 

Tenzo blushed again, seeing as the room had gone silent for a moment at his declaration. 

Kakashi broke the silence. "Are you satisfied now? Can you leave us to watch tv in peace?" 

There were small mumbled apologies as the group finally gathered themselves and left. Thankfully, none of them seemed to care about Tenzo's declaration, aside from Anko… who was just disappointed she wouldn't be getting into Tenzo's pants. The brunet sighed softly when he finally shut the door behind them, turning around and leaning against the wood. "Wow." 

Kakashi smiled, looking a little embarrassed by his friends' actions. "Yeah. Sorry about that. They can be… protective." 

Tenzo cocked an eyebrow. "Protective? Do they think I'm going to murder you or something?" 

Kakashi chuckled, and Tenzo was thankful for every moment that the man stayed… and didn't make a break for the door. "No. They just… know that I've been hurt before." 

"Ah." Tenzo answered, unsure where to go with that. Did Kakashi want comfort? Was this about Obito? 

"I guess I started talking about Obito while I was drunk?" Kakashi asked, both silver eyebrows raised. "I suppose I should explain myself a little." 

Kakashi patted the cushion next to him on the couch, and Tenzo moved to sit near him. As much as he didn't want to force Kakashi to talk about his past, he wasn't going to stop him if he felt the need to. Tenzo listened quietly, trying to show his support without interrupting. 

"Obito… is my ex. He used to live here. We dated for  _ four years  _ before he decided that he  _ wasn't gay _ , and ran off with a childhood friend of ours." Kakashi explained quietly, fiddling with his fingernails while he talked. "My friends…  _ insist  _ that I need to get out and meet someone else, so they keep dragging me out to try to find me someone."

Tenzo watched Kakashi's face contort in sadness. It wasn't a look that he enjoyed seeing on him, so he immediately pulled the man in for a large hug. Kakashi crumpled into his arms, and Tenzo rested his face in the soft silver hair. "What a terrible thing to do to someone." Tenzo mumbled, trying to comfort his new friend. 

"I should have known he would do something like that. We had grown up together, and he had always wanted to keep our relationship to ourselves. That was never a problem, you know? Because he chose  _ me… _ but wouldn't tell his family about us." Kakashi lamented, not removing himself from Tenzo's hold. 

It was weird seeing the man so emotional. Tenzo struggled to maintain his composure as Kakashi's arms wrapped around his waist. "It's not your fault, Kakashi. I've never been in a real relationship like that, but I can imagine how hard it must be to not blame yourself." 

Kakashi looked up at him, gray eyes searching his. "Thanks, Tenzo. You're a good friend." 

Tenzo smiled down at him, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as Kakashi looked up at him with a soft smile. 

All too soon, Kakashi sat back up and removed himself from Tenzo's arms. The brunet felt… cold after that. Still, Tenzo smiled at his friend, trying his best not to show the sudden  _ longing  _ that he was feeling to have the other man in his arms again. 

Tenzo searched for something to soften the mood a bit, scanning his brain for  _ anything  _ else to talk about. "So… I'm guessing this means that you don't mind my  _ overwhelming _ gayness?" 

Kakashi snorted, reaching up to cover his mouth even with the mask on. "No." He replied with a laugh. "That doesn't bother me." 

Tenzo laughed along with him, happy to see his friend smile again. Even though he couldn't  _ actually _ see it. "Hey… can I ask you something?" 

Kakashi tilted his head, looking at Tenzo curiously. "Is it about the mask?" Tenzo's face flushed immediately, and Kakashi smiled knowingly at him. 

"Yes." Tenzo admitted quietly. "It's about the mask."

Kakashi sighed, leaning against the back of the couch. Tenzo was beginning to think that he asked a bit too much of Kakashi. After all, this was basically their first time spending  _ actual  _ time together. "Okay. I'll tell you. But fair warning… it's  _ kind of  _ embarrassing." 

Tenzo huffed a laugh. "Alright. I promise I won't laugh at you." 

Kakashi smiled shyly. "Well… I started as a teenager. People weren't taking me seriously, and I guess it just sort of ended up becoming a habit." 

Tenzo furrowed his brows. "They weren't taking you seriously? Why not?" 

Kakashi sighed again. "Don't laugh, okay? They wouldn't take me seriously because… because people thought I was  _ pretty _ ."

Tenzo frowned again. He honestly wasn't sure how to respond to that. 

"I've been pretty self-conscious about my face for quite some time now. Gai is probably the only friend I have that has even  _ seen  _ my face in the last ten years." Kakashi continued, his cheeks turning pink over the edge of the mask. 

Tenzo shot him a cheeky smile. "Ah. Well, I'm sure it's nothing special." 

Kakashi's smile widened so much that tenzo was certain he could see it through the mask. "Well… I suppose I could  _ show _ you. Just this once. It's only fair since you didn't, you know… murder me for breaking into your apartment." 

Tenzo remained silent, taking another bite of pizza and trying not to seem too eager. Of course, he  _ wanted  _ to see the face that was hiding behind the thin material. 

Kakashi took a deep breath, and pulled the mask down. If Tenzo had gone blind in that moment, he would have been happy that Kakashi's face was the last thing he ever saw. The man was  _ beyond  _ beautiful, his pearly white skin looking smoother than silk, and his perfect pink lips pressing together tightly as Tenzo looked at the man in awe. 

Tenzo knew he needed to stop.  _ Knew  _ that Kakashi was probably  _ extremely  _ uncomfortable in that moment. Tenzo cleared his throat, looking away as casually as he could before turning to give Kakashi the flattest look he could manage. "Ugliest thing I ever saw." He replied flatly. 

Kakashi's eyebrows raised, his mouth turning upwards into a smile that nearly stopped Tenzo's heart. The silver-haired man burst into laughter, and Tenzo could do nothing except laugh along with him. 

Kakashi slowly moved his mask back into place, his eyes filled with appreciation as he continued to smile at Tenzo. "Thanks." He replied quietly, and Tenzo only nodded in acknowledgment. 

The rest of the night went smoothly, both men getting lost in conversation until they finally noticed how late it was. 

"Whoa… it's almost midnight." Kakashi commented. "Maybe we can do this again next week?" 

Tenzo smiled at his friend. "Of course. Anything you would like to eat? I'm getting tired of pizza, personally." 

Kakashi laughed. "How about I bring  _ you _ something to eat instead?" 

Tenzo's eyebrows raised, happy that Kakashi was willing to offer such a thing. "Well, if you don't mind, that would be wonderful." Tenzo replied happily. 

"I'm pretty sure I owe you a few dinners now. How many times have you bought pizza now? And I feel like I remember you feeding me chicken of some sort." Kakashi answered with a laugh. 

Tenzo huffed a laugh. "Yeah I did. If it makes you feel any better about it, it wasn't very  _ good  _ chicken." 

Kakashi was chuckling as he wandered across the hallway to his own room, and Tenzo was once again left alone to stew in his thoughts. 

Not only was Kakashi exceptionally smart, and fun to talk to… but the man was  _ gorgeous _ . 

Tenzo knew enough to recognize that he was already in too deep, but he could hardly care. Even if Kakashi  _ never  _ returned any feelings for him, the guy was a great friend. Tenzo could use a friend or two in his dull life. 

~

The next night, Tenzo was studying in his living room when someone knocked on his door. He was surprised to once again find Kakashi on the other side, a laptop and several books cradled under his arm. 

"Hey, Tenzo. I was wondering if I could study over here for a bit. My neighbors are being  _ super  _ loud." Kakashi asked casually. 

Tenzo leaned out into the hall. The  _ silent  _ hall, with his eyebrow cocked in a challenge. 

Kakashi's cheeks turned bright pink over his mask. "Ah. Well, you can  _ definitely  _ hear it in my apartment."

Tenzo huffed a laugh, moving to the side to let Kakashi in. Once the man was past him, Tenzo spoke. "You don't have to  _ make things up _ if you want to study together, you know.  _ I  _ like to study, and  _ you  _ like to study… we might as well study  _ together _ . Then people can't call us anti-social." 

Kakashi huffed a laugh, settling at the kitchen table across from where Tenzo had his things set up. Tenzo pulled a veggie tray out of his fridge and set it between them, reaching out to grab a baby carrot. 

Kakashi watched him take a bite, the crunch echoing through the loud room. Tenzo was a bit surprised when Kakashi pulled his mask down, and grabbed a piece of celery from the tray. 

Tenzo did his best not to stare. Both men were working quietly, but Tenzo's eyes kept drifting back to Kakashi's face. More than once, Kakashi caught him, their eyes meeting awkwardly across the table. 

Tenzo would look back to his computer quickly, but he knew it was far too obvious. Thankfully, Kakashi said nothing. Even more surprising, the man  _ actually  _ left his mask off while he was studying. 

After a few hours of comfortable silence, Kakashi stretched in his seat, twisting around in an attempt to stretch his back. 

"Want to move to the couch?" Tenzo asked over his laptop. 

Kakashi smiled at him. "Do you have enough outlets for both of us over there?" 

Tenzo nodded, gathering his things and leading the way to a much more comfortable seating arrangement. On the couch, they were sitting much closer together. It was nice, and had the added benefit of being much easier to keep from staring at Kakashi's face. 

The hours of the night flew by, and once again Tenzo found himself watching Kakashi cross the hallway at midnight. 

The brunet went to sleep with a smile on his face, Yukimi perched comfortably on his stomach. 

~

The next night, Tenzo wasn't surprised when Kakashi showed up bearing a tray of fruit and several books. This time, his neighbor had no lame excuse, and made himself comfortable on the couch from the get-go. 

Tenzo moved his things over from the table, trying not to trip and fall on his face while Kakashi pulled his sweatshirt over his head. The tiny sliver of pale skin that peeked out from under his shirt was enough to send Tenzo's mind wandering. 

This time, they held a few conversations while studying, taking short breaks to snack on the fruit tray that Kakashi had brought, and telling each other stories from their youth. 

This time, Kakashi was ready to leave at ten, since both of them had early classes. 

"Do you have any evening classes?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the doorway with his books in hand. 

Tenzo smiled. "No. My last class ends at 3:30. I'm usually home by four." 

Kakashi smiled, adjusting his things as he started to cross the hallway. "Okay. I'll bring you dinner tomorrow, then." 

Tenzo huffed a laugh, leaning against his door. "Alright. See you tomorrow." 

Tenzo shut his door and leaned against the wall, trying to regain control over his  _ wildly  _ beating heart. Kakashi was  _ perfect _ , and Tenzo enjoyed spending time with him. Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself, but it was starting to feel like maybe Kakashi liked him too. Yukimi purred at his feet, rubbing her sides along his legs. She had taken to sleeping on the floor while Kakashi was over, since both of their laps were always occupied with books or laptops. Still, the tiny cat received plenty of attention when Kakashi was over, so Tenzo didn't feel  _ too  _ bad. He picked up the tiny black fuzzball, and carried her into the bedroom for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

For three nights in a row, Kakashi brought Tenzo dinner. Each night, Tenzo felt himself helplessly falling even more for his charming neighbor. It was becoming a struggle, as Kakashi was spending more and more time standing in his doorway at the end of the night. It may have been foolish, but Tenzo was fairly certain that Kakashi was just as reluctant to call it a night as he was. 

By the third night, Kakashi had been standing in Tenzo's doorway for nearly half an hour, excitedly telling Tenzo about a new book he had been reading in his spare time. 

Tenzo didn't know  _ how  _ the man had enough time to read books for leisure, but was enjoying the story all the same. Kakashi still hadn't pulled his mask up, and his smile was nearly blinding. 

Before Tenzo could even comprehend it, soft lips were pressed to his cheek, and gone just as quickly. Tenzo hardly had time to squeak before Kakashi had awkwardly ran the distance and hid behind his own door. 

He wasn't sure what was more ridiculous. The kiss… or the shy way Kakashi  _ ran away  _ afterwards. Tenzo could feel his face heating up in what was undoubtedly the most furious blush of his life, but he couldn't quit smiling. Regardless of the awkward delivery, Kakashi had  _ kissed him _ . 

After a few minutes of debating within his own mind, Tenzo crossed the hallway, knocking softly on his neighbor's door. 

Judging by how fast Kakashi opened it, he hadn't made it very far into his apartment. 

Tenzo smiled sheepishly, running a hand nervously through his brown hair. Confronted by Kakashi's tomato-red face, he suddenly wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to say to the man. 

"You missed." Was what he settled on, and then immediately regretted the cheesy line when Kakashi just looked confused. 

It was painful. Awkward beyond all belief, and just  _ painful _ . Finally, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Kakashi understood, his confusion changing to a soft smile in a heartbeat.

Tenzo's heart nearly stopped again when Kakashi leaned in and placed both hands on either side of Tenzo's jaw. 

This time, he was prepared, and met Kakashi's kiss with everything he could. When they pulled away, Kakashi was smiling. "Tomorrow, then?" He asked quietly, leaning casually on the frame of his door. 

Tenzo huffed a laugh, nodding easily. "Tomorrow." 

~

If Tenzo was already waiting anxiously by the door when Kakashi knocked, no one needed to know. The older man walked in slowly, mask already down as he paused awkwardly. 

Tenzo hadn't had any  _ long  _ relationships, but he'd had enough  _ short  _ ones to understand that Kakashi wanted to kiss him. The man was  _ so  _ unsure of himself that it made Tenzo question just how  _ healthy  _ his past relationship with Obito had been. 

Maybe the  _ relationship _ was fine, but the betrayal and harsh break-up had killed whatever confidence Kakashi may have had. 

With that in mind, Tenzo made the first move, grabbing Kakashi by the face and locking their lips together. Kakashi was definitely surprised, but melted into Tenzo's hold after just a moment. The skin on Kakashi's jaw was just as soft as Tenzo expected it to be, and he found it hard to let go as he pulled back to greet his neighbor properly. 

"Hey." Tenzo spoke softly, smiling as Kakashi stared at him with a breathless grin. "Maybe we should talk before we start studying."

Kakashi nodded slowly, turning to set his things on the coffee table before dropping himself down on the couch. Despite how confidently Kakashi had returned his kiss, the guy seemed overly nervous… yet  _ another  _ thing that was probably a byproduct of his last boyfriend. 

Tenzo sat closer to him than he usually would, resigning himself to the fact that he would probably have to do most, if not  _ all  _ of the talking here.

"Kakashi… I just want you to know that I like you. I  _ really  _ like you. But…" Tenzo started, not missing Kakashi's wince as he added the  _ but _ , "I don't want to rush you into anything. I don't know when your last relationship ended, and I don't want to push you into something you might not be ready for." 

Kakashi seemed to relax a bit after Tenzo explained things a bit better. Still, he appeared to be having a hard time choosing what he wanted to say. "It's been eight months now since Obito left… and I  _ do  _ think I'm ready to try again. You might have to be a bit…  _ patient  _ with me, though."

Tenzo huffed a laugh. "Patience is something I can definitely do. So… would you like to be my boyfriend?" He asked quietly, hoping that Kakashi was feeling the same way he had been.

It was Kakashi's turn to laugh, his pretty face continuing to flush pink. "Yes… I'd like that."

Tenzo couldn't help himself any more, dragging Kakashi onto the cushion next to him so that they could hug properly. Kakashi tucked his face into Tenzo's neck, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin there. 

"By the way…" Kakashi mumbled into his neck, "Gai says that we have to go out with them this Friday." 

Tenzo groaned loudly, holding Kakashi tighter against him. "I have to be  _ social? _ " He whined playfully, smiling as Kakashi chuckled near his ear. 

"Just a little." Kakashi answered with a smile. "I promise you will return home in one piece."

Tenzo huffed a laugh. "I seriously doubt  _ anything  _ Gai does qualifies as  _ a little _ … but okay. I can do that."

Kakashi seemed thrilled that Tenzo was willing to spend time with his friends. Perhaps he would need to ask more about Kakashi's relationship with Obito, though that could wait a while. 

After a long night of studying filled with soft smiles and playful glances, Tenzo walked across the hall and kissed Kakashi goodnight. The older man seemed completely taken by the gesture, and Tenzo couldn't help but swoon internally at the adorable shyness Kakashi exuded. 

~

As predicted, Kakashi knocked on his door less than ten minutes after Tenzo had returned from his classes. Tenzo really didn't mind. Kakashi's company was pleasant and relaxing. 

Of Tenzo's three previous relationships, only one had even made it to four months, and that was only because of pure stubbornness. Iruka had put up a good fight, but ultimately couldn't handle the amount of time Tenzo dedicated to his schooling, much like the other two before him. School was  _ very  _ important to Tenzo. Aside from that, he  _ enjoyed  _ learning.

He didn't imagine that he would have the same problem with Kakashi. His newest boyfriend enjoyed his schoolwork as much as Tenzo did, if not  _ more _ . The fact that they could easily spend all of their free time studying together and  _ still  _ have a good time was very promising. 

So when Kakashi entered his apartment again, Tenzo swept him up into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead. The older man flushed red immediately, but hummed his appreciation softly. 

This time, Kakashi did his studying on the cushion right beside Tenzo, his soft silver hair often leaning on his shoulder while he read. Tenzo wouldn't have guessed that Kakashi enjoyed being so close all the time… but he  _ loved  _ it. One of his hands wrapped around Kakashi's shoulders while he read over his work on his laptop. 

Yukimi was snoring softly from her spot on the third couch cushion. Her fuzzy head popped up as a sharp knock resounded through the apartment. Tenzo sighed loudly. "And which one of your friends is here this time?" 

Kakashi shrugged, a soft grin on his face as Tenzo set his computer down and moved to the door. He was nearly halfway there when he registered the sound of a key digging into the lock, right before the door swung open. 

"Tenzo!" His adopted mother called out happily, her brown eyes meeting his immediately. "Thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing." 

Tsunade moved to the kitchen, completely oblivious to the confused presence on Tenzo's couch. Tenzo shot Kakashi a reassuring smile, moving closer to where his mother was scowling at the lack of food in the house. "Tenzo… why don't you have any fruit in here? You  _ can't  _ live on cup ramen, you know!" She scolded, while Tenzo felt a blush crawling up to his ears. 

"Mom…  _ I have company."  _ Tenzo announced, hoping the outgoing woman wouldn't embarrass him any further in front of Kakashi. 

Tsunade's head snapped up, peeking over to the couch where a now masked Kakashi sat awkwardly silent, Yukimi hiding in his lap on his keyboard. "Oh." She replied, eyes scanning over the piles of books and the open laptops. "You're studying?" 

"Yes, we are." Tenzo answered. "Come over here for a minute." He prompted, waiting while the woman moved towards the couch. 

Tenzo could tell that Kakashi was nervous, and was probably half a second away from excusing himself to go home. After all, Obito had refused to tell his family about his relationship. Tenzo could hardly blame him for thinking he would be the same way. 

Kakashi's eyes flickered towards the door, and Tenzo spoke before the man could make up an excuse to go. "Mom, this is Kakashi. He's my boyfriend." Tenzo announced proudly. The amount of surprise that was painted across Kakashi's face was heartbreaking… but Tenzo had never been ashamed of who he was. Tsunade would support him always, no matter what, and she had made that more than clear while he was growing up. When he had first told her that he liked boys, he had been 12. She had cried, hugging him tightly and telling him how  _ proud  _ she was. 

Even now, she was beaming. "Hello, Kakashi. I'm Tsunade." She answered happily, moving forward and holding out a hand for Kakashi to shake. 

For all of Kakashi's nervousness, he was still very obviously pleased by Tsunade's easy acceptance. "It's nice to meet you." He spoke quietly. 

"So, you two are studying together? That's nice. You look like a smart kid." His mother commented, shifting Kakashi's books around with one hand and raising her eyebrows at the titles. "Perhaps you'll be able to keep up with my son's insane work ethic."

Kakashi blushed, mumbling his thanks as Yukimi finally ran over to rub against Tsunade's legs. 

"But have you been eating alright? Vegetables? Fruits?" She asked sternly, looking between the two of them for an answer. 

_ "Yes, Mom _ . We have." Tenzo said with a laugh, rolling his eyes at his protective mother. "A lot of the time we have fruit or veggie trays to snack on while we study."

"We take turns providing the food." Kakashi added shyly. Tenzo smiled at him, happy that the man was willing to join the conversation. 

Tsunade hummed happily. "Well I'm glad. But you  _ really  _ shouldn't let him spend his money. You know I have enough money for that." 

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, but Tenzo had already known it was true. The fact was that Tsunade was a doting mother, a  _ filthy rich _ one, who wouldn't hesitate to provide anything that Tenzo asked for. Even now, the debit card he had for her bank account was practically burning a hole in his wallet. 

"That's not necessary-" Kakashi began, but Tsunade spoke up before he could continue. 

"Nonsense. You are a college student, and I know that most kids can't  _ afford  _ school, let alone snacks and books and rent. I have more money than I could ever spend in this lifetime.  _ More than enough  _ to support a couple kids who barely do anything other than schoolwork and studying." Tsunade replied easily. 

Tenzo almost laughed. Kakashi looked so shocked by his mother's generosity. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure what Kakashi's money situation was like. He knew that his father had sprung for an apartment much like Tenzo's mother had. But other than that? No clue. 

"And don't even  _ think  _ of arguing with me, kid." Tsunade said with a smile. "Tsunade Senju doesn't take  _ no  _ for an answer." 

_ "Tsunade Senju?" _ Kakashi asked, apparently even more shocked by the name that he appeared to recognize. 

Tsunade immediately cocked an eyebrow, and Tenzo also found himself watching Kakashi curiously. "You… you're a  _ Hatake _ , aren't you?" She asked slowly. 

Kakashi nodded. "You work with my father, Sakumo." 

"I  _ thought _ you looked familiar." Tsunade replied with a bright smile. "I suppose you wouldn't have recognized me. After all, I haven't seen you in person since you were about 5."

Tenzo huffed a laugh.  _ What a small world.  _ Tenzo had actually  _ met  _ Sakumo Hatake, though it had been quite a while ago. He also remembered all of Tsunade's stories about the kind man that she worked with. 

Tsunade laughed heartily. "I guess I don't  _ need  _ to force money on you then. You have  _ more than enough  _ to cover some of the food. Sakumo is going to get a kick out of  _ this _ ." 

Immediately, Tenzo shot a questioning look towards his boyfriend. He had no idea how Kakashi's father would react to hearing something like that. The older man had always spoken fondly of his father, and their relationship seemed strong… but that didn't mean the man knew that his son was  _ gay _ . He wouldn't forgive himself if his mother outed Kakashi when he wasn't ready. 

"Would you mind letting  _ me  _ tell him?" Kakashi asked quietly. "I know he would be upset if he thought he wasn't one of the first people to know." He explained with a soft smile. 

Tsunade laughed again. "Sure thing, kid. Well… I guess if you boys are studying, then I'll leave you to it." The blonde announced, moving in to give Tenzo a crushing hug before heading towards the door. 

Tenzo exchanged his goodbyes with his adopted mother, the woman giving one last wave to Kakashi before walking out into the hallway. 

Once the door was shut, Tenzo let out a deep exhale. Even though Tsunade had always supported him in his relationships, it was nerve-wracking to introduce her to another new boyfriend. Though Tenzo was having a hard time getting over the fact that  _ their parents worked together.  _ What were the odds of  _ that _ ?

Tenzo turned with a smile, finding Kakashi standing only a couple feet away. His hands were in his pockets, and he was watching his feet awkwardly. 

"Thank you, Tenzo. It means a lot to me that you would do something like that." Kakashi admitted with a blush. 

Tenzo chuckled, pulling his shy boyfriend in for a hug. "We sure are flying through this relationship stuff." Tenzo replied with a smile in his voice. "We've already met each other's parents… and it's  _ day two _ ." 

Kakashi huffed a laugh at that. "So I take it you've met my Dad, then?" 

Tenzo pulled back, leading Kakashi back over to the couch. "Yeah. I must've been about 10 the first time. He was dropping some paperwork off for my mother, and I was the one that answered the door." 

"Small world." Kakashi commented with a laugh. 

Tenzo smiled, perfectly content with the weird pace that their relationship was already setting. Kakashi didn't seem to mind either, smiling with his mask back down around his neck. 

"Do you want to take a break from studying tonight? Maybe watch a movie?" Kakashi asked quietly. 

Normally, Tenzo would say  _ no  _ to that. However, the thought of possibly getting to cuddle with his new boyfriend was enough for him to enthusiastically agree. 

Kakashi picked something from Tenzo's messy pile of DVDs, putting it into the disk drive before returning to plaster himself against Tenzo's side. 

Tenzo was a bit surprised when one of the newer "Avengers" movies started playing. He hadn't expected Kakashi to be interested in superhero movies. He smiled, wrapping an arm around Kakashi's shoulders and pulling him closer. The older man melted into him, pale arms wrapping around his midsection carefully. 

Tenzo couldn't wipe the smile from his face if he tried. Honestly, just having Kakashi close to him was making his stomach flip. He was warm, and  _ happy  _ in a way that he hadn't truly been in quite a while. Hopefully things would continue to be as easy as this. 

By the time the movie was ending, Tenzo and Kakashi were sprawled out on the couch. Kakashi was laying across Tenzo's chest, his lower half settled between Tenzo's legs. Kakashi kissed him languidly, his hands framing Tenzo's face. The brunet hadn't felt this relaxed in  _ months _ . Regardless of the way the relationship was going, Tenzo knew they wouldn't take things further than this. Both of them had class in the morning, and then they would be going out for an undetermined amount of time with Kakashi's friends. 

Even so, it was a pleasant way to end the night. Kakashi was warm, and his weight was easy to carry. 

At the end of the night, Tenzo was reluctant to let Kakashi escape into his apartment. The older man had his hands firmly buried in Tenzo's brown hair, their mouths slotted together perfectly. He could hardly help himself. Not when Kakashi was groaning into his mouth so sweetly. 

Eventually, they managed to separate, and Tenzo found himself staring dreamily at the ceiling over his bed, trying not to disturb Yukimi from her spot on his chest. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo goes out with Kakashi and his friends

Tenzo was dressed and ready long before Kakashi knocked on his door. After careful deliberation and many different ideas, he went with a simple green button up polo and blue jeans. Kakashi had never been dressed up when he had shown up drunk for the last couple months, so he assumed it would be alright. 

Kakashi knocked on the door right at 5, and Tenzo answered it quickly. Kakashi was there shuffling his feet nervously, and Tenzo couldn't resist leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead in greeting. Kakashi blushed, still as shy as ever. 

Tenzo moved into the hallway and locked his door before turning to ask Kakashi something that had been on his mind all day. 

"Your friends… do they  _ know  _ that we are dating?" Tenzo asked quietly, careful to keep his voice level and impassive. He truly didn't mind it if Kakashi wanted to wait to tell anyone. After all, they had only been dating for a few days, and his last relationship obviously didn't end well. 

Kakashi looked up at him and smiled under his mask. "I told Gai. So everyone else will probably know already." He answered with a shrug. Tenzo smiled back at him, rubbing his hand along the other man's back happily before making the trip to the elevator. 

~

Despite how loud they could be, Kakashi's friends were wonderful. Even Anko was pleasant, now that any option of them getting together was clearly off the table. The place they had gone to was larger than Tenzo had expected. Since he had just barely turned 21, he hadn't had many opportunities to go out  _ on the town _ ... not that he was interested in such things anyway. 

Tenzo and Kakashi were just drinking soda for the most part, but it was still fun. Asuma and Genma were great storytellers, and it was hard not to let Gai's enthusiasm get you in a fantastic mood. 

Tenzo sighed happily, sitting with his leg pressed up against Kakashi's while they listened to Anko's list of the hottest guys in the bar. 

"Shit. I'm empty. Who's turn is it to get this round?" Genma asked, looking into the bottom of his glass solemnly. 

Tenzo jumped at the chance to do something nice for Kakashi's friends, standing before anyone else could. "Don't worry about it guys, I've got this one." He announced with a smile, waving away their attempts to stop him as he walked away. 

It would have been difficult to miss the fond look in Kakashi's eyes, and the sight had Tenzo smiling all the way up to the bar. He signalled to the bartender for another round, and took a seat on one of the stools. 

Tenzo was lost in thought, and nearly missed it when the man to his right started speaking to him. 

"You look like you could use some company." The man commented dryly. 

Tenzo turned to him, meeting the dark gaze of a tall black-haired man who had  _ clearly  _ had a drink or two. 

Tenzo smiled, waving him off politely. "I'm actually here with my friends." 

The man chuckled, placing his drink on the bar. "I wasn't offering to be your  _ friend _ ." The man replied, blatantly moving his eyes down Tenzo's body. 

Suddenly, he was uncomfortable. The man was ogling him like a piece of meat. "Uh… sorry. I actually have a boyfriend. I'm here with him tonight." He answered quietly, hoping the man would take the hint and leave him alone. 

The stranger rolled his eyes dramatically. "See,  _ that  _ is your problem." He spoke loudly, picking his beer back up and taking a long drink.  _ "Boyfriends  _ are a bigger pain in the ass than  _ girlfriends _ . You'd think that since they are  _ men _ , they would be less maintenance!" He crowed, waving his hands dramatically. "Nope. Not a chance! Instead, it's always  _ whining _ , and  _ nightmares _ , and stupid shit like that." 

Tenzo turned back to the bar, sensing that the man wasn't nearly done with his rant. He tried to ignore him, but the man got a little louder and closer. 

_ "Obito, why don't you tell your parents about us?"  _ The man spoke mockingly, his face scrunched up. 

_ "Obito, why can't we go out with my friends?" _

_ "Obito, I don't  _ **_want_ ** _ to have sex right now."  _

The man shook his head, but Tenzo's brain had frozen.  _ Obito.  _

This man was complaining… about  _ Kakashi _ ? 

"Boyfriends are just  _ annoying.  _ All of that bitching and they don't even have a  _ vagina.  _ Why bother?" Obito replied callously. "You should dump whatever loser you are saddled with, and get yourself a  _ girl,  _ man."

"Tenzo? Is everything-" Kakashi's voice rang out from his left, stopping immediately when his boyfriend caught sight of Obito. 

Tenzo turned to him instantly, trying to stop Obito from catching sight of him, but he was too late.

"Kakashi?  _ Really _ ?" Obito nearly shouted. The man laughed, a full body laugh that sounded more cruel than it did genuine.

The bartender set a tray of drinks in front of Tenzo, but he could hardly concentrate on that at the moment. 

"This is  _ exactly  _ the whiney asshole I was  _ talking about _ !" Obito commented with another laugh. "Hard to believe a  _ man  _ could be such a  _ needy bitch _ ." 

Tenzo couldn't breathe, his head pounding with the force of his anger.  _ Kakashi _ .  **_His_ ** _ Kakashi _ . The sweetest man he had ever met. And Obito was  _ trashing him.  _

Tenzo could vaguely see Kakashi's other friends walking up, but he didn't care. Obito opened his mouth again, his eyes narrowed on Kakashi, who had curled in on himself, and Tenzo'd had enough. 

His fist was moving before he could stop it. In all his life, Tenzo had never hit anyone. He had never had any reason to. Tenzo was smart, had been on the baseball team for nearly his entire school career, and was pretty likeable. No one had a good reason to fight with him. 

Tenzo felt no regret as his fist connected with the center of Obito's face, the sickening sound of his nose crunching barely registering in Tenzo's mind. The man dropped, shouting his pain as blood started cascading down his face. 

He was shouting, yelling at the man now crumpled on the ground, but had no idea what he was even saying at this point.

Pain radiated through Tenzo's wrist immediately. "Fuck." He hissed through clenched teeth, shaking his hand even as Kakashi was dragging him out of the bar. They had ridden in a cab with Gai and Genma to get here, but his boyfriend didn't hesitate to wave one down for them outside. Tenzo went wherever Kakashi pulled him to, the red haze of anger not leaving his mind until they were halfway home. 

Tenzo shook himself, looking around to take in his surroundings. Kakashi was watching him carefully, a mixture of worry and sadness on his face. 

"Are you alright?" Tenzo whispered, feeling himself immediately calm down as Kakashi threaded their fingers together. 

Kakashi shrugged, his eyes locked on their hands. Tenzo frowned a bit. It really was terrible seeing Kakashi so upset. Clearly Obito's words had gotten to him a bit. 

"Hey." Tenzo spoke softly, reaching over with his throbbing hand to lift his boyfriend's chin. Kakashi met his gaze, and Tenzo moved his hand. "You know he was  _ wrong _ , right? He's clearly just an asshole in denial about his own sexuality."

Kakashi nodded, his eyes drifting down to Tenzo's knuckles. "Are you hurt?" 

Tenzo frowned, staring at his hand. It was still throbbing, but he was pretty sure he hadn't broken anything. "Just hurts a bit. I'm sorry, Kakashi. I probably could have handled myself a bit better." 

Tenzo did not enjoy being violent in the slightest, and he  _ definitely  _ didn't like hurting himself. However, he couldn't deny that there was a pleasant sort of satisfaction from knowing that he had probably just broken Obito's nose. The asshole deserved that much, if not more. 

Still, he knew that he would at least need to call his mother in the morning to get her advice on the matter. 

"Tenzo… it's alright.  _ Thank you _ … for defending me." Kakashi replied quietly. 

If they weren't currently in the back seat of a cab, Tenzo would have kissed him. He seemed so insecure, and Tenzo wanted to reassure him that he didn't believe a  _ single word  _ of what Obito had said. 

They arrived at their apartment building before he could say anything else. The trip up to their floor was quiet, and Tenzo couldn't help but worry about the other man. 

Kakashi turned to him, a bright blush on his face as they stood in front of his door. "Would you like to come in? I have an ice pack we can use for your knuckles." 

Tenzo nodded with a smile, and waited patiently while Kakashi unlocked his door. Once they were inside and Kakashi turned towards him again, Tenzo couldn't help himself anymore. He pulled Kakashi into his arms, wrapping himself tightly around the silver-haired man. 

Kakashi nearly crumpled into the embrace, and Tenzo simply held him there, rocking them back and forth and resting his cheek in Kakashi's hair. 

After a couple long minutes, Kakashi pulled away. He looked much better. Still obviously upset with the night's events, but far from where he had been earlier. Kakashi gave him a soft smile, and led him over to the couch. 

While Kakashi went to get the ice pack, Tenzo looked around the room. The walls were littered with pictures of Kakashi with Sakumo, and of his friends. The entire room was much more warm and welcoming than Tenzo had expected, and it even made him think about hanging more pictures in his own apartment. 

Kakashi returned quickly, motioning for Tenzo to give him his hand. Naturally, he complied, leaning against the back of the couch while Kakashi pressed the pack to Tenzo's now swollen knuckles. 

After a while, Kakashi turned on the tv. Nothing was quite so relaxing as sitting on the couch, pressed up against his new favorite person, while Kakashi cradled his hand in his lap. 

Before he knew it, Tenzo was falling asleep. His eyes were heavy, and he felt himself leaning further and further onto Kakashi as time went by. 

"Tenzo?" Kakashi whispered, still holding his hand long after they had finished icing it. 

Tenzo grunted, returning to wakefulness and sitting up to rub his eyes. 

Kakashi chuckled softly, giving him a moment to gather himself before speaking again. "Would you like to stay over? I have some pajamas you could borrow." 

Tenzo thought about it for a moment. It really wasn't that big of a deal to simply walk back across the hall to his apartment… but he had a gut feeling that  _ Kakashi  _ would benefit from the company.

Tenzo nodded, thoughts of sharing a bed and snuggling with his boyfriend filling his mind. He had no doubt that Yukimi would be  _ just fine  _ with having the entire bed to herself for one night. "Sure. I'd love to." 

Kakashi's face brightened, and he jumped up to retrieve something for Tenzo to sleep in. The brunet watched his boyfriend disappearing into his room, wondering just how the hell Obito could have let someone like Kakashi go. 

Kakashi returned, sheepishly holding a pair of blue pajama pants with a blush on his bare face. On closer inspection, the silky pants had little dog paw prints covering them. Tenzo huffed a laugh, shaking his head. 

"You sure like dogs a lot. How come you haven't gotten one yet?" Tenzo asked with a smile, taking the offered pants and walking towards the bathroom to change. 

"I do." Kakashi replied with a shrug. "They just live with my father for now. Just until I get through school." 

Tenzo turned, just barely catching the fond smile on Kakashi's face before it disappeared. "How many do you have?" 

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Ah… I have eight at the moment." 

Tenzo's eyebrows raised, but he only answered with a soft hum. Dogs would probably be wonderful companions for someone as shy and skittish as Kakashi. 

Tenzo changed and made his way to Kakashi's bedroom, finding the other man dressed in a pair of pajama pants and nothing else. Tenzo tried not to let his eyes wander to the newly revealed skin, knowing that he himself was showing some new skin that Kakashi hadn't seen before. 

Instead of worrying about what Kakashi might be thinking, Tenzo climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's torso. He dragged the older man to his side, burying his face against warm shoulders. 

Kakashi hummed contentedly, sinking back against Tenzo before reaching over to flick off the bedside lamp. 

~

Tenzo woke up warm and cozy, still tucked up against Kakashi's back. Despite how comfortable he was, his throat was fairly dry. He reluctantly dislodged himself from Kakashi and climbed out of the bed. 

Tenzo stretched, ignoring the crackling noises his back was making and rubbing his eyes. 

The walk to the kitchen was short, and Tenzo halted in his tracks when he noticed the fridge was open. 

"Hello?" He asked timidly, watching as Sakumo Hatake peeked up over the top of the door. The man stood up straight, tilting his head at Tenzo's presence. 

Tenzo's eyes drifted to the counter, hovering over the bags that had bread, vegetables, and milk sticking out of it. 

The  _ infamous business executive _ Sakumo Hatake was restocking his son's fridge before he woke up in the morning.  _ Wearing a suit _ . The thought reminded him of something his own adoptive mother would do, and his brows furrowed in amusement. 

"Uh… hi." Sakumo greeted him awkwardly, quickly putting the milk in the fridge before shutting the door. His dark eyes flickered down to Tenzo's bare torso, and the younger man immediately crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Oh. I uh…  _ we weren't _ … I just stayed over…" Tenzo stammered, trying to think of how to explain that he  _ wasn't  _ here to have sex with his son. 

Sakumo chuckled, brushing something off of his suit. "You must be Tenzo. I believe we've met before?" 

"Uh… yes. It's been a while though." Tenzo answered quietly. He wasn't sure what to do here. He was standing in Kakashi's kitchen, barefoot and wearing nothing but borrowed pajama pants. His blush had to be reaching all the way down his chest. This was  _ not  _ how he had wanted to reintroduce himself to Kakashi's father. 

Thankfully, Kakashi padded around the corner. The slightly older man didn't even pause at the sight of his father, continuing forward and greeting him with a smile. He stopped a foot away, not making a move to hug him, but Sakumo reached out anyway. Kakashi went with the hug like a puppy submitting to a bath from its mother, and Tenzo took that moment to disappear back to the room to grab his shirt. 

When he returned, both Sakumo and Kakashi were chatting by the couch. The casual friendship between them was obvious, but Tenzo grew nervous when Sakumo's eyes locked onto his right hand. 

"Can I see?" He asked confidently, gesturing to the hand he had punched Obito with. Tenzo only hesitated for a second before presenting the hand, shooting Kakashi a nervous glance. Kakashi only smiled at him, settling Tenzo's nerves even as Sakumo examined his knuckles. 

"Hm. Looks like it was a good punch. But you should be fine." Sakumo replied with a blinding smile. The man was indeed handsome, and Tenzo could see where a lot of Kakashi's looks came from… but the younger of the two had a more  _ boyish charm _ . He was  _ prettier  _ than his father… though he would never tell Kakashi such a thing.

"Thanks, Mr. Hatake." Tenzo replied, pulling his arm back.

Sakumo chuckled. "Just  _ Sakumo _ , please. Tsunade will get a kick out of this. She'll be happy to hear that you won." 

Tenzo rolled his eyes. Tsunade would  _ definitely  _ enjoy a story about Tenzo punching someone in the face. He could already imagine her excited call that he would undoubtedly be subjected to later. 

Sakumo caught the exasperated smile on his face, and reached out to ruffle Tenzo's hair. It was a method of affection that he had never been familiar with before, and it immediately made his smile bigger and filled his chest with warmth. 

"I'll see you boys later. Try not to get into any more fights." Sakumo called out with a laugh, leaving the two of them alone again.

Tenzo had barely peeled his eyes away from the door before Kakashi was wrapping him up in a hug. Tenzo's response was automatic, returning the gesture with gusto. 

~

It was nearly an hour later when Tenzo's cell phone started ringing. They were back in his apartment, studying on the couch when he saw a picture of himself and Tsunade at his graduation lighting up his screen. 

Tenzo groaned, but answered anyway. 

"Mom?"

_ "So I hear you kicked some major ass last night!"  _ Tsunade practically screeched into his ear, sounding  _ way  _ too excited for a parent that was hearing about her son getting into a bar fight. Tenzo groaned, swatting the leg of his snickering boyfriend as he resigned himself to giving his mother a play-by-play recap of the night's events. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while... 😅 I got a bit sidetracked but I fully intend to buckle down and work on my WIPs. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait!


	5. Chapter 5

_ "Sakumo wants to treat us to breakfast."  _

Kakashi had heard the words coming from Tenzo's phone, and yet he still couldn't quite believe them. Tenzo had agreed so  _ easily _ … and Kakashi could only do so much to keep the smile off of his face. 

Tenzo wanted to spend time with Kakashi. In public. With their parents. It was everything Kakashi had wanted from his  _ last  _ relationship. 

_ Obito.  _

Kakashi frowned, looking away from his smiling boyfriend that was happily chattering away on his phone. Obito had said some terrible things… and it hadn't been the first time. 

He knew it wasn't right. That he wasn't as terrible as Obito had claimed he was. And yet… it hurt. How Obito could throw away their lifelong friendship so easily was terrible, but Kakashi knew it wasn't  _ all  _ bad. 

There was Tenzo. Sweet,  _ sweet  _ Tenzo. The man was practically a saint, buying food and taking care of a random drunk that kept breaking into his apartment. 

Kakashi shook his head, a soft smile overtaking his frown. The man had even offered to buy a round of drinks for Kakashi's friends that he didn't really know. 

Gai had already expressed his love for Tenzo over text, and he could tell from Asuma's vague "bring him next time" message that he liked him too. Anko, of course, had messaged him early in the morning to ask if Tenzo would fight one of her ex-boyfriends as well. 

Tenzo was pacing, waving his arms as he told his mother all about Kakashi's friends. His large brown eyes lifted to the ceiling as he rolled his eyes in happy exasperation. "I'm  _ not  _ inviting them all to Thanksgiving, Mom. They probably have their  _ own _ families to go home to." 

Kakashi chuckled. Tsunade reminded him a lot of his own father; kind to a fault. He could see those same characteristics in Tenzo. 

"Mom, I am gonna go now, okay?" Tenzo spoke softly. "No. It's just that Kakashi is here… I am  _ not  _ telling him that.  _ Bye _ Mom. Love you too." 

Tenzo put his cellphone down with a smile on his face, returning to his seat next to Kakashi on the couch.

"Do I even  _ want  _ to know?" Kakashi asked with a grin. The fact that Tenzo flushed red immediately before shaking his head was telling, and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. 

Tenzo leaned forward, effectively changing the subject by placing a soft kiss to Kakashi's cheek. He felt his own face turning red, Tenzo's easy affection still catching him off guard. It was just so  _ soft _ , so full of feeling… and it sent some crazy fluttering feelings through his stomach. 

It was hard to respond to something like that, though Kakashi tried his hardest. He didn't feel like he had done anything to earn those sweet little kisses that Tenzo so often gifted him. 

~

Studying was something that Kakashi had always enjoyed. Studying with Tenzo?  _ Perfect.  _ Tenzo's shoulder was the perfect place to rest his head while he read through the thick books he had brought over here with him. 

Tenzo's leg was pressed up neatly against his, and Kakashi's eyes shifted over to examine the soft pajama pants Tenzo preferred to study in. 

Tenzo was only a year younger than him, and Kakashi wished that they had gone to school together. He wasn't exactly  _ buff _ , but Kakashi could certainly see the effects of Tenzo playing baseball for all of those years. Kakashi would have definitely gone to baseball games if he had been able to sit around and  _ watch Tenzo _ . He looked  _ strong.  _ Strong enough to carry Kakashi around if he wanted... or throw him down on the bed. 

_ Ah _ .  _ Perhaps it had been a while.  _

Kakashi's eyes continued looking over at his boyfriend, but his face remained turned towards his book. Kakashi didn't want Tenzo getting the wrong idea if he caught Kakashi gawking at him. The man was very beautiful… but Kakashi wasn't ready for sex yet. 

Hugs? Yes. Making out?  _ Hell yes.  _ Just not sex. When Obito had ditched him, he had left a sour taste in Kakashi's mouth that he still hadn't quite gotten rid of, and seeing the asshole last night certainly hadn't helped. 

Still…

Tenzo ruled over nearly every waking thought Kakashi had. His beautiful brown eyes, and the adorable way he smiled out of the corner of his mouth when Yukimi jumped into his lap, even when his eyes were still focused on his work. 

_ And at night? _

Tenzo still overwhelmed Kakashi's thoughts when he returned to his apartment for some sleep. His strong arms, that glorious chest that he had seen when Tenzo had slept at his place, and those sinful lips.

_ Oh what he wished he could do with those lips. _

Perhaps it was shameful to rub one out to the image of his boyfriend every night, watching those lips move to say his name, imagining that shapely form hovering over him,  _ taking  _ him. 

Kakashi nearly shuddered, internally begging his mind to focus on his studies. Did he  _ need  _ to study today? Probably not… but he needed  _ something  _ to distract him.

Tenzo sighed, his leg shifting up against Kakashi's and somehow moving even closer. Kakashi could feel his warmth through his own pair of sleeping pants.  _ When _ they had both decided on studying in pajamas, he wasn't sure, but he was happy for it at the moment. 

Tenzo was leaning on him heavily, and deep gray eyes drifted up his body again. He nearly startled when he met the gaze of giant brown ones. 

"You're distracted today." Tenzo commented with a smile. 

_ The smile that made Kakashi's stomach flip.  _

"Would you rather watch a movie?" Tenzo asked sweetly, closing his book and shifting a little to face him more. 

Watching a movie meant cuddling, and Kakashi was definitely good with that idea. 

"Actually, that sounds great." Kakashi answered with a smile, watching as Tenzo set his books aside and crossed the room. Tenzo didn't take much time putting in a movie, because they had already been part way through a  _ Lord of the Rings  _ marathon. 

Kakashi set his things on the small coffee table, and was unprepared when Tenzo approached him. His boyfriend's hands gripped his thighs, turning him towards the inside of the couch with ease and pulling him down so he was lying on his back. Kakashi blushed, a bit embarrassed about how  _ hot  _ he found it that Tenzo could shift him around so easily. 

Tenzo climbed onto the couch, and Kakashi opened his legs enough for him to settle down on top of him. Tenzo sprawled out across him, his weight comforting Kakashi at an alarming pace. This shouldn't be so comfortable. Not when Tenzo's body was practically trapping him against the couch.

But he was so  _ warm.  _ Tenzo laid his face down on Kakashi's chest, his soft brown hair just barely touching the bottom of his chin. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Tenzo's shoulders, accepting the new position with a contented sigh. 

~

At some point, Kakashi had fallen asleep. His dreams were filled with soft skin and Tenzo's happy smile. 

_ They were also filled with absolutely  _ **_filthy_ ** _ things that he wouldn't even be able to voice out loud. _

Kakashi woke up and shifted, and nearly startled when he couldn't really move. He had forgotten that Tenzo had been lying on top of him. Tenzo's head turned a little bit to look at him, and Kakashi finally remembered that they were watching a movie. 

And then he realized that he was achingly  _ hard _ . 

He was hard and  _ Tenzo was laying on his erection.  _

There wasn't a chance in hell that Tenzo hadn't noticed that little development. They were pressed so tightly together, and Kakashi felt  _ mortified _ that he had fallen asleep and dreamt of dirty things while his boyfriend was laying on him. 

Tenzo smiled up at him, his cheesy grin immediately forcing Kakashi's face to light up in a blush. 

"Have a nice dream?" Tenzo asked quietly.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi blurted out, hoping Tenzo wasn't upset about this whole ordeal. 

One brown eyebrow raised, and Tenzo tilted his head a little. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's natural." Tenzo answered, his smile softening into something a little less teasing. "Would you… like some  _ help _ ?" 

Immediately, Kakashi wanted to say  _ yes _ . Just the thought of Tenzo's  _ help  _ made a little bit more blood rush south, but Kakashi didn't want to mislead Tenzo. 

He still didn't want to have sex. 

Tenzo, being the absolute sweetheart that he was, must have seen something in Kakashi's face.

"Hey." He spoke softly, recapturing Kakashi's attention. "We don't have to do  _ anything at all _ , if you don't want to. But there are plenty of other things we can do than sex."

Kakashi's air left him in a rush. Tenzo sounded so insanely sincere, and he knew that if he ran off to the bathroom and refused Tenzo's help, the other man wouldn't even be upset about it. 

"I… don't want to have  _ sex _ , but I would be open to…  _ other things _ ." Kakashi answered awkwardly. He couldn't imagine that his face could possibly get any redder than it must be at this moment. 

Tenzo didn't laugh or tease him. The younger man simply pushed himself up enough so that he could lean over and capture Kakashi's lips in a soft kiss. 

And it  _ was  _ soft. Soft enough for Kakashi to forget his worries, and to forget the horrible embarrassment that was waiting untouched in his pajama pants. 

Tenzo hadn't forgotten, and all of Kakashi's breath was stolen from him when his boyfriend rolled his hips, pressing the erection Kakashi hadn't even known that Tenzo had into his own. Kakashi's head dropped back down onto the couch, his fingers digging into Tenzo's biceps because  _ damn.  _ The thin silky pants he was wearing did absolutely  _ nothing  _ to dull the intense feelings of Tenzo's cock sliding up against his. Tenzo's cock was very obviously a good size, and Kakashi's thoughts immediately drifted to how good it would be to be  _ filled  _ with it.

When Kakashi's eyes fluttered back open, Tenzo was watching him with a smile. He didn't mind that Kakashi's fingernails were probably hurting like hell, or that Kakashi didn't seem to be able to respond properly to the stimulation. 

Tenzo's hips moved again, and Kakashi moaned deeply, his eyes shutting again as he was  _ overwhelmingly  _ sensitive. He would be embarrassed… but Tenzo was aware that it had been  _ eight months  _ since anyone else had touched him. It couldn't be helped if this didn't last that long.

Tenzo set a steady pace, rubbing his cock alongside Kakashi's and moaning in tandem with him. 

This was fine.  _ Better  _ than fine, actually. Pleasure was lighting all of Kakashi's senses, his arms moving to pull Tenzo back down for kisses, and his legs wrapping easily around Tenzo's waist. 

Kakashi's fingers dragged through soft brown hair, and Tenzo's arms closed around him as he continued his movements. 

It was ridiculously intimate, and everything that Kakashi needed in that moment. 

Tenzo moved faster, pulling unguarded moans from Kakashi at an accelerated pace until the older man couldn't even manage to respond to kisses anymore. Tenzo wasn't bothered, simply latching on to the skin on Kakashi's neck, nibbling and sucking marks into the pale skin that Kakashi  _ knew  _ he would be admiring later.

Kakashi was close, red hot pleasure filling his bones as Tenzo continued dry-humping him down into his couch. 

Finally, Kakashi cried out Tenzo's name, spilling his orgasm inside of his pajamas and the boxers he was suddenly grateful to have put on in a last second decision this morning. 

_ "Kakashi."  _ Tenzo moaned deeply, his fingers tracing Kakashi's jaw as he slowed to a stop and dropped down for another kiss. 

Kakashi was barely coherent, still recovering from the best orgasm he'd had in quite some time… and he hadn't even really  _ been touched.  _ He managed to have the presence of mind to return the kiss, holding Tenzo tightly and clacking their teeth together in his enthusiasm. 

Eventually, they separated a little bit, and Tenzo was still smiling down at him. "Would you like first dibs on the shower?" The man asked sweetly, his fingers still tracing patterns into Kakashi's jaw and throat. 

Kakashi nodded, and Tenzo helped him up from the couch. Between the movie, the nap, and the mind-blowing orgasm he had just received, Kakashi had been lying beneath Tenzo's weight long enough that his legs had turned to jelly. 

Despite walking like a newborn deer, Kakashi made it into the bathroom with some borrowed clothes from Tenzo, and immediately stopped in front of the mirror. 

Purple marks dotted his throat, and pale fingers reached up to tentatively touch them. It had been a long time since Obito had bothered to leave any marks on him.  _ Years _ .

Maybe… maybe they had been growing apart for longer than Kakashi realized. 

The hickies made Kakashi smile, knowing that his mask would prevent anyone other than himself from being able to enjoy them. They were his and only his, something left behind by Tenzo. 

Kakashi peeled himself away from the mirror about the time that he started wondering  _ where else  _ Tenzo would want to leave his mark on his body. He got rid of his  _ new  _ erection quickly in the shower, and hopped out to put on Tenzo's clothes. 

The pants with little trees on them were simple, but Kakashi was thrilled at the prospect of wearing Tenzo's clothes. He had to tie them a little tighter than where Tenzo had them, but they fit perfectly lengthwise. 

Tenzo was waiting for him with a smile on his face, and their lips met again before he disappeared to take his own shower. 

The rest of the night was spent cuddling and telling each other stories about their parents, since they were apparently all going out to breakfast in the morning. 

~

Tenzo didn't get nervous until after he had gotten dressed in the morning. Last night with Kakashi had been wonderful, and Kakashi hadn't appeared to regret a single second of it. If asked, Tenzo would definitely be the first to admit that maybe he had lost a little bit of control last night. 

_ How could he not?  _ He had spent half the movie with Kakashi's erection growing against his stomach. It was enough to send Tenzo's mind reeling with ideas. Thoughts of bending Kakashi over, or simply bending his legs up towards his head and pressing inside of him were quickly taking over. 

All in all, Tenzo had managed to control himself fairly well. Things could have gone much worse… but he still felt like maybe he had been a bit too forward offering to  _ help  _ Kakashi with his boner. 

Tenzo tried to drop it. Kakashi had enjoyed it.  _ Tenzo  _ had enjoyed it.  _ Loved it, in fact.  _

But his brain was stupid, and refused to acknowledge the fact that everything turned out fine…

Until Kakashi walked right in his front door without knocking. 

Tenzo raised his eyebrows, but smiled at his boyfriend. Kakashi was typically too shy and nervous to just  _ walk in _ , but Tenzo's worries disappeared once Kakashi wrapped his arms around Tenzo's neck and thoroughly kissed him. 

"Mm. Good morning." Tenzo spoke with a smile. Kakashi looked wonderful. He was still wearing his mask of course, but was also wearing a dark long-sleeved shirt, and some nice pants. 

Tenzo himself had gone with a red button up polo shirt, and his nicest jeans. He knew Tsunade wouldn't care either way… but he still wanted to look nice when meeting with Kakashi's dad. 

"Good morning." Kakashi replied. They left Tenzo's apartment hand-in-hand, trading quick glances and smiles as they climbed into a cab together and heading to the small breakfast place they were supposed to meet their parents at. 

Tenzo wasn't nervous anymore. Kakashi was an amazing human being, and he knew that nothing could possibly go wrong as long as the silver-haired man remained by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some real action! I can feel the floodgates opening... I think only a couple more chapters for this story, but we will definitely not be skipping out on some naughty bits. 😘 stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!


End file.
